Colourful Consequences
by PurpleStar.96
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione go on a trip to Hogsmeade with interesting consequences.


**Author's note:** Here we go, my first completed fanfiction :D Please read and review, I would really appreciate it. Constructive criticism welcome :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. **

* * *

It was an unusually sunny day in the middle of June. Light was streaming through the windows of the Gryffindor tower.

"Come _on_, Ron!" said Harry, giving him a shove. "Everyone's already gone down to breakfast."

Ron grunted and turned over. "Five more minutes," he muttered.

"Hermione's waiting in the Common Room," said Harry.

"Wha- oh, alright," said Ron. He rubbed his eyes. Heaving off his blanket, he saw that the dormitory was empty, except for Harry.

Ten minutes later, they climbed down the stairs leading down to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione was standing at the foot of the stairs, an anxious look on her face.

'There you are! Honestly Ronald, you'd think after going on about this trip to Hogsmeade for weeks, you'd have the sense to wake up on time," she said.

Ron grinned. "There's still time for breakfast, right?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head, although she was smiling too. "All right, but hurry up!" she said.

They walked through the Hogwarts gates and set off to Hogsmeade. They caught up with Ginny as they neared the village. "Got up at last, did you?" she said to her brother. She and Hermione were soon deep in conversation, discussing a new punk band, The Nargle Nutters.

"They're really fantastic," said Ginny. "I'm going to convince Mum to get me their record for my birthday."

They reached the village and passed Zonko's Joke Shop. "Let's go to Honeydukes," said Ron. "They've got these new Toffee Toads…They're s'pposed to be way better than Chocolate Frogs."

"Do you ever think of anything besides eating?" asked Ginny. She stopped at the entrance of the Three Broomsticks and pointed to a poster on the window. It had a picture of three teenage boys, all with bright fluorescent hair. "That's them!" she said. "That's the Nargle Nutters!"

She and Hermione stopped to look at the poster, while Harry and Ron glimpsed at the Chudley Cannons poster beside it.

"Don't you just love the singer?" asked Ginny, looking at the boy with a bright yellow mohawk. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I think the guitarist is pretty…cool," said Hermione, pointing at another boy with bright blue spiky hair.

"Oh, you mean Freek," said Ginny. "He's second best, I suppose. Did you know they might be releasing a new single?" she said.

They stood outside talking for quite some time, until Ron's whining grew too loud for them to ignore, and they agreed to go to Honeydukes.

An overwhelming aroma of warm toffee greeted them as they entered the store.

While looking for his Toffee Toads, Ron came across another poster of the Nargle Nutters, who were proving to be quite popular with the other students as well. He looked at the blue-haired boy who Hermione had pointed to earlier.

"Pfft," he said to himself. "I wonder what she sees in him," he wondered. "Maybe it's the hair." Satisfied with the answer, he picked up a handful of Toads and joined the others at the counter.

After a few Butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks, they decided it was time to return to school. They passed by Zonko's again, when Ron told them he had to pick up something, and that he'd meet them back in Gryffindor Tower.

That evening, Harry was completing the lengthy Potions homework which Professor Snape has assigned them. He stifled a yawn with the back of his hand. After he finished, he trudged up the stairs to the dormitory. He saw Ron looking at himself in the mirror beside his bed. But this wasn't the ordinary redhead he was used to seeing.

"Ron! Your hair, it's...it's-"

"Horrible, I know," said Ron with a sigh. He ruffled his hair, which was now a brilliant electric blue. "I really should have thought this through," he muttered.

"What happened?!" said Harry. He caught sight of a bottle labelled 'Zonko's Freakishly Funky Hair Dye"

"I dunno really. I saw Hermione looking at that guy on the poster earlier and…it was a spur of the moment sort of thing."

"You know McGonagall's going to be after your life, right?"

"Yeah, I s'ppose so," said Ron, smiling weakly.

The next morning, Ron dragged himself to the Great Hall for breakfast sporting his 'new look'. "She might like it, you know," lied Harry as they entered the Common Room. A series of gasps greeted them, the loudest of which was from Hermione.

"Ron! What happened to your-"

"It's absolutely _ghastly_," said Ginny.

Ron looked at Hermione, expecting her to disagree. But all she did was stare at him, her eyes wide with shock. He muttered something about losing a bet with Seamus and climbed through the portrait hole.

After a hectic day of classes, Hermione, Ginny and Harry went down to the lake. "I don't understand. I mean, why would Ron agree to dye his _hair_ as part of a bet?" said Hermione.

"What?" asked Harry, who was reading his Potions essay, which was now generously marked with red ink.

"You know, the bet he had with Seamus?"

"Hermione, there _was_ no bet," said Ginny, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Ron dyed his hair for you!"

"What?!" said Hermione.

"Stupid, isn't it? I suppose he thought you'd like it, seeing as you fancy Freek," said Ginny.

"First of all, I do _not_ fancy Freek. Harry, do you believe this?" she asked, turning to face him.

Before Harry could answer, they saw Ron walking towards them, his hair now restored to its original colour. "Madame Pomfrey fixed it," he said, looking decidedly more cheerful than he had in the morning. "Turns out, Zonko's Hair Dye doesn't wash out," he said as he sat down on the grass beside Harry and Hermione. "Mental isn't it?"

"Ron, about your hair," said Hermione. "Ginny seems to think you dyed it…for me."

And uncomfortable silence surrounded the group, only broken by Ron clearing his throat. "Well, I uh…just thought that you might like it. You seemed to like it on that guy Reek-"

"Freek," interrupted Ginny.

"Yeah, well I thought I'd dye my hair too…it seems pretty stupid now but back then I-"

Hermione smiled warmly at him. "Ron, I don't _like_ Freek. I mean I just thought that he looked pretty cool with the guitar and everything. I…I like you the way you are."

Hearing this, Ginny rolled her eyes, but Ron ignored her. "Thanks Hermione," he said, now grinning too. They continued looking at each other, blushing slightly, until Harry said, "We uh…better get back to the castle. Dinner's going to be ready soon."

They got up and started walking back to the castle. Ron heard Ginny mutter to Harry, "You had to ruin the moment, didn't you?" and he smiled. He took hold of Hermione's hand and held on to it until they reached Gryffindor Tower.

Later that evening, Harry was getting ready for bed when Ron threw a rolled-up sock at him.

"What?" he asked.

"D'you think I could learn to play the guitar?"

* * *


End file.
